Gotta Love that Reagan
by Twocarnival
Summary: Jazmine is now 12 and gets a surprise visit from her favorite cousin Reagan 'Teagan-Michael' Dubois (New made-up character). Jazz also finds out something shocking about Reagan's Background story since the last time they met. Jazmine has to find a way to keep Reagan calm and make her feel safe.
1. Chapter 1: Reagan 'Tegan-Michael' dubois

_Chapter 1: Reagan 'Teagan-Michael' Dubois_

 _Who Lives in a pineapple under the sea?_ "SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!" Jazmine yelled at the TV, as she giggled away. She was 12 now going to the 6th grade. _Ding dong_. She got up to go get the door while yelling "I GOT IT DADDY!"

"Ok sweetie," he yelled from upstairs

As jasmine opened the door, she stood with her mouth dropped open…

 _Reagan Tegan-Michael Dubois_

Reagan was Jazmine's favorite cousin. She had no idea what she was doing here, at her house, but she loved it. "TEGAN!" Yelled Jazmine, as she hugged the guts out of her. Everyone in the Dubois family called her by her middle name as if her first name, was nothing 'HEY TEGAN, AYE T-Michael, HEY T-Mike!'. Tegan was 12 years old too. Jazmine wondered what she was doing here it looked like she was staying for a while, after all, she did have a duffle bag, and two suit cases in her hands. She looked pretty sad too. She looked back and waved at the car that dropped her off. She had 3 braids on the side of her head, all of the rest of her hair was straight, It went down her back, she also had sweat pants and a hoodie. Jazmine had to admit, it her light-skinned cousin looked pretty different the last time they saw eachother. "What are you doing here T?" asked Jazmine

Tegan looked down and twiddled with her fingers. "Um..It's a long story..."

"OH! Um. Okay! Ima tell daddy that you're here!" Jazmine said as she ran off "Then ima take you to see Huey and Riley!"

Tegan shrugged and nodded as she ran off

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" she yelled running upstairs, and down the hallway, and finally made it to her Mom and dad's room. Panting. "Tegan *pant Downstairs *pant *pant Staying for a while…" she said catching her breath. "Ahhh..So Ms. Tegan is finally here huh?" Tom asked looking up from his computer. Jazmine nodded continuously "You knew she was coming!?" she asked her father. "Of course!" he replied. "And- and ima take her to see Huey and Riley!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"okay sweetie but, be safe." Tom warned before looking back down at his computer.

"Okay daddy!" She yelled while exiting the room.

As Jazmine walked downstairs, she saw Tegan focused on the episode of SpongeBob. Jazmine giggle as she walked down the stairs. Then they met eyes. "Sorry!" Tegan laughed "I've never watched this episode before!"

"Ready to go?" Jazmine asked

"I'm ready" Tegan replied as she jumped up

They both exited the door on their way to the Freemans house. As soon as they got at their front door, Jazmine rang the doorbell. "Coming!" someone answered. Riley opened the door. "Aye Jazz… and another bitch off the streets." Tegan looked confused and turned to Jazmine. Jazmine sighed "Riley this is my cousin."

"Hi Riley, I'm Reagan Tegan-Michael Dubois… some people just call me Tegan… or Tegan Michael… Or T-mike…" she listed on her fingers as they walked in and sat on the couch with Jazmine.

"Well then, aye T-Mike, I'm Riley and this is—hold on. AYE HUEY!" Riley yelled as he sat on the chair

"WHAT DO YOU WANT RILEY!" he yelled coming to the livingroom

Riley pointed at Tegan "Aye Huey, this is Jazz's cousin… um… what chu'say your name was again"

"Reagan Teagan-Michael Dub—"

"Sometimes we just call her Tegan, Tegan Michael, T-Mike, or Michael for short, AND SHE IS STAYING WITH US!." Jazmine interrupted and did a little dance.

Reagan nodded.

"For short, Huh?" Huey replied sarcastically

"I guess." Reagan shrugged

Jazmine leaned in to Reagans ear " _That's Huey, he is the sarcastic one, and he barley smiles or has feelings"_ she whispered. "Ohh…" Reagan replied and giggled.

"Aye Reagan, Why you staying with Jazz and dem?" Riley questioned. Reagan looked down, "long story." She replied "BUT I WANNA KNOW!" Riley whined. "Well I just came introduce Reagan, Bye guys!" Jazmine yelled to them while getting up off the couch, Grabbing Reagan and heading towards the door, with Reagan following behind her. "Bye Jazz…and T-Mike" Riley laughed. "Bye!" They both yelled back as they walked outside. "Bye Reagan, see you later Jazz!" Huey yelled before he closed the door.

Jazmine looked down and blushed while crossing the street and Reagan caught her just in time. "Ohhhhh! Jazzy gotta crush!" Reagan sang while crossing the street and dancing. "REAGAN TEGAN-MICHAEL!" Jazmine yelled, which made her blush even harder. "It's not my fault you like Huey, Jazzy!" Reagan Taunted. "Jazmine and Huey sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

And _SMACK_. "OWW JAZZY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME IN THE ARM DANG WOMAN!" Reagan whined rubbing the sore spot on her arm. Jazmine smirked and walked inside the house.

Jazmine turned, and locked the door and made her way to the couch with Reagan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Back Ground story

Jazmine and Reagan were watching SpongeBob on TV "Huh, Never seen this episode either," Reagan explained. "Man Tegan, you said that for the past 5 EPISODES! Do you even watch SpongeBob?" Jazmine wondered.

"I do watch SpongeBob, I just can't watch it on weekdays, my mom says I need to focus on my work and I need to go to bed early." Reagan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh, That sucks," Jazmine said sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms. "Wanna apple juice?"

"No thanks Jazmine, I'm fine" Reagan said as she spread her legs out on the couch.

Jazmine headed back to the couch as soon as she got her apple juice, "JAZMINE!"

"TEGAN WHATS WRONG!" Jazmine yelled sitting her apple juice on the coffee table.

"What do _you_ see?" Reagan questioned Jazmine as she crossed her arms, and smirked. "REAGAN TEAGAN-MICHAEL WHAT THE HELL!?" Jazmine yelled in reply. "REAGAN YOU SCARED ME!"

"What do you see in him Jazz? I'm new here, I have not been here in 14 years! I wanna know what you see in this ' _Huey Freeman'._ " She explained rolling on the floor dying laughing. Jazmine blushed hard. Her face must have reddened 3 shades. "WELL- UHH- erm… YOU TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE FIRST!" Jazmine said with a smirk. _I must've got her!_ She thought.

Reagan got up, and dusted off her sweatpants and walked over to her suitcases, "I can't tell you that now, your just gonna have to wait." She told Jazmine as she walked up to the guest room. Jazmine looked puzzled. _Why won't my own COUSIN tell me why she is in my house?_ She thought as she followed Reagan up the steps. "Tegan-Michael, I wanna know, you are in _My House,_ and as the Co, a CO-owner of it, I demand that you tell me."

"Jazmine, please," Reagan started as she unpacked

"Reagan, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" begged Jazmine "DON'T MAKE ME GET N MY KNEE'S"

"JAZMINE STOP! I SAID 'NOT RIGHT NOW' PLEASE JAZMINE, RESPECT THAT!" Reagan yelled. Jazmine could see the tears forming in her eyes. Reagan sat down on the bed, ever-so softly and cried in her hands. Jazmine felt sorry for her, and felt guilty herself. She had never seen Reagan cry before, and she thought it was best if she left her alone. As soon as Jazmine left and closed the door, Tom and Sarah burst inside Reagan's room "Its fine," she said sniffing in "I'm okay. Really!"

Jazmine could not help but listen to their conversation "No, we can't have you like this, not in our house no, no, no!" Tom started "See Reagan, I know your Dad got angry and left your mom, the all-hell-broke-loos, there was a fight and BOOM, mom goes missing the next day, but that does not mean you have to cry about it,"

"TOMMY!" Sarah gasped. Jazmine covered he mouth so that they could not hear her.

Reagan tried to say a few words but it all came out like 'eh- eh- eh-' Before she let out the waterworks. Her words were all jumbled up in one word.

"ItsNotMyFaultThatDaddyLeftAndMommyIsMissingIdidNotKnow and- and- IMissMyMommyAndDaddy!" she cried hard, making Jazmine tear up a little. "TOM!" yelled Sarah as she punched his arm, "Its Okay Reagan," Sarah began "Don't cry, its okay." Sarah started to tear up a little too. "ThePeopleWhoDroppedMeOffWasTheFosterPeople" Regan said as she cried even harder than before. "Reagan it's okay, it's okay," Sarah kept repeating over and over again.

Jazmine could not take it anymore, she ran downstairs and busted through the door, running across the street to the Freemans, She knocked and rang the doorbell until she heard someone opening the door, to her surprise it was Huey. "HUEY! HUEY! OH MY GOSH!" she cried as she ran up and hugged him. She let go after about 15 seconds before wiping her face. "Can we please go to the Hill?" she begged him. It was getting late, Plus they had school tomorrow, but there was something about Jazmine, that made him say yes. No one spoke to each other on the way to the hill, and when they got there, Jazmine sat down by the tree, muttering words to herself "Poor Reagan…Why did I have to do that…Im the worst…" with tears running down her face.

"Jazmine are you okay," Huey question as he scooted closer to the tree. "No." she said strictly.

"Well, Then what's wrong" He asked staring at the sky. "Reagan, is what's wrong." She replied staring at the ground playing with a stick.

"Huh, Then why didn't you just tell her to come to the Hill?" He said sarcastically

"Huey, this is not funny something is wrong with Reagan, Like it's really messed up." She shook her head

"And you're sure that she wants anyone else to hear what your about to tell me?" Huey pointed at himself and looked at Jazmine. "I don't know…" she said confused. She looked up at the ground just to turn and meet eyes with Huey. They stared at each other for a good 3 seconds before Jazmine got up, and dusted her skirt off. "Well this is uncomfortable." She giggled. "Well Its getting late and it's a school night so ima just go now…" she said walking off.

"Wait Jazmine!" Huey ran after her. _Come on man just tell her how you feel about her._ "If you have to talk about anything, then I'm here." _Dammit_

Jazmine blushed a little. "OK Huey!" She giggled "C'ya at school" she said as she ran down the hill

Huey walked down shortly after. _I really like jasmine. Like, really, REALLY like her,_ He thought _but I'm just a—hmm how would Riley put it…Oh Right a Bitch-Ass-Nigga._


End file.
